When You Love Somebody
by Pricat
Summary: Artie feels depressed on the romantic day of the year until he finds somebody and realises that they'alike and soulmates but somebody will use this to take over the kingdom but with Shrek and the others, can he stop Charming?
1. Chapter 1

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N I was a little sad because yesterday was the second of Febraury and Valentine's Day is coming up in a few weeks. I was listening to Valentine's Day by Linkin Park while imagining ideas for a fic. It's about Artie finding somebody like him, a soul mate. But somebody is after revenge and will try to use Artie's emotions for her to take over the kingdom. This is a little Valentine's gift for Inyunaruto365. This is the first chapter of the fic._**

Artie was depressed as he walked through the streets of Far, Far Away. Everywhere he went, he saw couples together and it made his mood worse. He wanted to be in love but knew that in female eyes, he didn't match their standards. He realised what day it was as he saw girls walking past with presents and cards in their hands.

It was Valentine's Day. This day made him very sad and bitter. He never got any Valentine cards or gifts back at Worchester and he wasn't going to get any now even if he was King.

"_Why does this one day make me this moody?_

_I just want to know that I'm loved._

_But it'll never happen because I might be King but I'm still a loser. _

_Why would anybody want me?" _he thought returning to the castle. Lillian wondered why Artie had went up to his room and slammed the door.

She had a feeling it was because of today. She now felt the same as Artie on this day because she missed Harold and wouldn't love another man if they threw themselves at her.

Fiona was there and wondered why Artie was like that today but Lillian told her.

"I'm sorry for him.

He's not a loser, he's a great King and a good friend and ruler. Maybe he'll cool down." she said.

But she saw somebody in the royal gardens. It was a girl the same age as Artie but had short black spiked hair, wore punky and rock chick style, had earrings and was slender.

She was very shy and didn't have confidence but she had a crush on Artie.

But other girls had told her he would never give her a glance because she looked too different.

"M-My name is Kyoko. I moved here with my mother from Duloc after Farquaad died.

You're royalty like him, right?" she answered not making eye contact with Fiona.

She nodded.

"Could you..... give him this for me?" she asked handing her a purple envelope and a bouquet of black roses.

"Sure Kyoko." Fiona answered.

"Thank you Princess." the girl said leaving. She then left but sighed. She had liked Artie ever since the day she'd moved to Far, Far Away from Duloc with her mother. She had seen him once when walking to school on the first day.

Artie sighed getting ready for the party at Shrek and Fiona's swamp. It was a Valentine's Day party. It'd been Fionas's idea. He was feeling depressed because of the holiday. He then saw a purple envelope with his name on it in Japanese and the roses.

"_Who could've sent these? They look sweet!" _he thought as he opened it and pulled out the card. It had cherry blossoms and a Japanese dragon on it.

"Wow it's pretty. I wonder who sent it?" he told himself.

He then opened it.

"_To Artie_

_I've always liked.... you since the day I first moved here and saw you. _

_I can see that you and I are the same but maybe you feel the same._

_I like how you care about others no matter if they're different or magical or fairytale creatures. You also believe in the kingdom and try to bring it's strength out._

_Kyoko_. it read. Artie smiled reading that. Nobody had ever told him that in a Valentine before. He was dressed in a tuexdo with a bow tie. He was nervous about going to the party but knew he might have fun.

Artie walked through the streets because he was meeting the carriage outside the kingdom. He then bumped into somebody. It was a girl with short spiked black hair, earrings, slender and wore punky clothes.

"Oh I'm.... really sorry. Are you okay....?" he asked her.

Kyoko blushed seeing who it was.

_"It's him!_

_I can't believe this_." she thought as he helped her to her feet.

"I-I'm fine.

You're Artie aren't you?" she said softly.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah and who're you?

You.... seem cute!" he told her.

"I'm.... Kyoko. I'm the..... one who sent you the Valentine and the roses. I like you but not because you're King, because you have a good heart, you care about others no matter what they are and believe in them.

I know how it feels to be sad on this day." she told him.

"Y-You do?

But you're so cute." he replied blushing.

"I'm a freak. It's the reason my Mom and I moved from Duloc after Farquaad died.

It's okay..... I'm used to being the loser for most of my life.

I was heading home until I bumped into you." she answered him.

_"She's just like me. Maybe she'd wanna go with me to Shrek's party._

_I hope_." he thought as he looked into her eyes which had the same sadness in them.

"What're you doing tonight? I was going to this Valentine's party at a friend's place and..... I.... well I." he said awakardly.

Kyoko laughed at him.

"You want me to go with you?" she asked softly.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes Artie I will!" she replied excitedly.

He smiled blushing as they went to get the carriage holding hands.

"Umm.... Kyoko I need to tell you something. My friend is.... a little different. But he's awesome once you get to know him." Artie said as the carriage stopped at the swamp.

She smiled broadly as they got out and were in the swamp.

She felt comfortable there.

_"It makes me think of Dad_." she thought as he knocked on the door. Shrek answered it wearing his best clothes.

"Hey Artie

I'm so glad you're here.

Who's your friend?" he said. Artie noticed that Kyoko seemed at ease with his ogre friend.

"Hey I'm Kyoko. You seem awesome." she said shaking his hand.

"Wow that's one strong grip." he remarked.

"Oops I'm sorry.

You okay Shrek?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay." he answered as they went inside. The swamp house was decorated with hearts and roses and there was a table with a heart centrepoiece made out of waffles by Donkey with Meatball's help by sticking them together using a butter gun.

Pincchio was playing the DJ and playing romantic music on his decks while Puss was sing in Spanish and girls were going nuts for him. Some of them were dancing.

Kyoko giggled as she was dancing with Artie. But in the middle of the party, the waffle centrepiece began to swell like a balloon and began to explode spraying butter everywhere ruining the decorations and stuff.

"Donkey!

You ruined it!" Shrek growled in anger.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. It was Meatballs with his butter gun." the mule told him as Puss unsheathed his sword.

The ogre kid with the brown tuft of hair looked nervously.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he replied to him.

Kyoko laughed loudly as she flicked butter from her hair.

"Come on let's go out for some air." she said gently taking his hand leading him outside. She had a picnic basket in her other hand.

_"Cool_!" Artie thought as he followed her into the forest. She smiled as her powerful night vision helped her see through the forest. She was Japanese in appearance. He was curious as she led him into the middle of the forest and laid a blanket down beside a tree. He sat down beside her as she opened the basket.

She brought out black chopsticks out for him and her as she brought out baskets and pots filled with things like ramen, sushi, kalamari and other good things. Artie smiled as she fed him some sushi.

"Mmm.... this is good!" he said.

"Thanks. My mother showed me how to make it along with the other foods here. My family came from Japan." she said to him as they looked into each other's eyes.

But somebody was watching them. It was Shrek.

He had a feeling there was something about Kyoko he didn't trust. But somebody else cackled as he watched them..

"_So he found somebody like him eh?_

_This will be perfect for my plans."_ he thought as he left. It was Charming.

Artie laughed. He was having a great time with Kyoko. He had a feeling they were meant to be....

They then were lying on the soft grass looking at the stars in the night sky with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"_I can't believe I found somebody like me._

_I wonder why she called herself a freak?_

_But whatever it is, I would still love her."_ he thought as they fell asleep......


	2. Something He'd Always Wanted

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. I wonder what Charming is planning? I hope people like._**

Charming cackled as he returned to his lair in Duloc. He smiled seeing that he might have a chance to be king after all. He then saw somebody comebody come towards him. He smiled evilly.

"I might have a chance to become King after all." he said to the figure.

"How are you gonna do that? I thought Artie took over the throne." the figure replied to him.

"I will by attacking the young king's heart.

He's in love with a girl named Kyoko. She was with him in the forest.

This is better than anything I've come up with Jora." the vain prince told her. He had scratches over his face from when Dragon had hit him with that tower on stage but was slowly healing.

That name sparked something inside Jora but didn't know why.

Fiona then saw Artie come back to the swamp after leaving Kyoko home. He seemed more happy than ever.

"I see somebody had a very good night." she said to him.

"Y-Yeah I did. Kyoko's like me. No friends, people making her life before Far, Far Away miserable. shy and alone and kind and caring.

It's.... like we were meant to be." he replied seeing Shrek look worried but Fiona had shot him a look.

She'd found him spying on Artie with Kyoko.

But hearing Artie talk about Kyoko, he still felt something was off about her. But he was sure when Artie told him that she said she was a freak.

Kyoko smiled as she was in her room meditating but in her happy place with Artie. Her mother was relieved that Kyoko had a special friend. Back at Duloc, she'd had no friends because she and her mother were different and had magic.

Kyoko then made suki tea for her and her mother to drink. She was very smart and liked to help. Her mother was half human and fairy and she had magic but she hid it along with her fairy wings because other people in Far, Far Away wouldn't understand.

Charming smiled seeing Artie really happy and emotionally letting his guard down. Soon he would take over the kingdom and force Artie out.

He smiled as he planned this.

"_You're going to regret the day you became King._

_I'm going to use your girl friend to get my revenge."_ Charming thought. Artie had a feeling that something was about to happen and it involved him and the others along with Kyoko.

"Artie you okay?" Shrek asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine.

I.... had a vision about something that might happen to the kingdom." he answered softly. Shrek wondered what it was but had a feeling it was to do with somebody they'd faced before who really wanted to be King.

"_But I thought we took care of Charming but still.... it's possible."_ he thought seeing Artie with Kyoko. They were planning something.

Fiona saw Shrek look angry at Kyoko as she was with Artie.

"Honey Kyoko seems fine.

Besides what about not judging others before you get to know them?" she told him. Shrek sighed in defeat.

"_Fine._

_I guess she's okay._

_Besides she's making Artie happy._

_I've never seen him happy like this before."_ he thought as he left Artie and Kyoko.

She and Artie were drinking Suki tea and talking about themselves.

"Artie..... what if I told you more about myself?

What you think I'm a freak if I showed you like the other kids in Duloc?

It's something my mother and I hide from others." she said to him softly.

"Well I wouldn't mind.

You're so amazing and like me." he told her.

Kyoko smiled at him with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Y-You really mean that?" she asked him shocked.

"Yes I do.

You're so awesome and cool."he told her.

"Thank you.

I-It's just nobody ever said that to me before." she said with tears of joy as she hugged him.

He smiled as he was in the embrace.

"You're welcome.

I'm already looking forward to the camping trip.

I'd better go.

It's nearly dinner." she said as they kissed.

Artie's heart skipped a beat at that. He blushed after Koyko left.

"You really do like her?

I'm happy for you." Lillian told him.

"Yes I do.

I never knew what love felt like until now.

I can't wait for our camping trip." he replied.

Charming cackled.

His plan would strike in a few days......


	3. Need To Get Strong

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. I hope everybody likes._**

Artie was nervous but excited as he packed. He was going on a camping trip with Kyoko in the mountains of Far, Far Away. He was liking her more and more. But he was curious about her. He wondered why she thought she was a freak but didn't want to ask her.

Lillian was amazed by this.

She knew that Kyoko made her nephew happy. She knew the young girl and her mother's secret but had told nobody about it.

"You ready?

We've gotta go." he heard Kyoko say to him as she met him outside.

"Yeah." he told her as they left.

Lillian hoped he'd be okay in the mountains but had this feeling that something bad might happen while he was up there. But maybe it was just worry.

Charming cackled. He knew that he could do this while Artie's guard was down emotionally and then attack.

"Soon the kingdom will be mine!" he thought as he followed them.

Later Artie had made a campfire as night fell which Shrek had shown him what to do.

"Wow you're good at this." Kyoko told him nervous as they were roasting marshmallows on it.

"Thanks but it was Shrek who taught me.

He's awesome!

He's.... sort of like a brother to me. He knows what it feels like to be different and alone like us but learned to ignore what people thought of him just like me." he answered looking into her eyes.

"Is that why you feel so confident now because of that?" Koyoko asked him softly looking away from him sadly.

"Yeah it is.

I learned how to be strong after helping to stop Charming from taking over Far, Far Away. But sometimes I lose faith in myself and have low self esteem but Shrek and the others help me when that happens.

Why did you ask?" Artie told her softly.

"Because.... I want to be stronger within myself and be braver and not be afraid of what people think of me." she told him shyly.

"Don't worry you will be once you trust in who you are.

I know you will.

I believe in you." he told her.

She smiled blushing as she went to bathe in the waterfall. Suddenly Artie heard gentle music from there and flashes of blue light as Kyoko bathed but danced in the water. Suddenly magic shimmered revealing what she'd hidden from Artie and the kingdom. She was half ogre and fairy and had magic. Her human skin became her true green ogre skin along with her ogre ears popping out along with her fairy wings which looked a little like butterfly wings.

"_It's a good thing Artie isn't here._

_If he saw what I truly am, he wouldn't like me like the kids in Duloc."_ she thought.

Charming smiled watching her.

_"So his girlfriend's a hybrid freak eh_?" he thought as he saw her focus on concealing her true appearance as the ogre skin, ears and fairy wings retracted into her and her skin became pale and human like again.

Her mother had shown her how to do it long ago because she did the same.

She then got dressed in her kimono again and went to be with Artie again but she saw a blond haired stranger facing Artie with scars on his face.

"Artie-san who is he?" she asked fearfully.

She had a feeling the stranger wanted to hurt him.

"Hello Artie.

Remember me?" Charming said smiling evilly.

"Surprised? I wasn't truly destroyed when Dragon threw that tower on me, I was injured until my mother came and healed me and she nursed me back to health and now I want the kingdom as revenge." he cackled.

"Sorry but I won't let you and neither will the others." Artie replied but then Charming smiled seeing Kyoko but would take care of her later. He then grabbed Artie.

"Artie-san!" Kyoko yelled in fear about to go after him but was frozen with fear.

"No Kyoko don't try to fight him.

Go get the others.

They'll help you." he told her as he left with Charming.

Kyoko then ran off to Far, Far Away. She hoped that the others would help her get Artie back. She had wanted to but knew she wasn't confident enough to try.

Lillian wondered why Kyoko had returned without Artie.

There were tears in her eyes as she explained to her what had happened.

"Don't worry we'll help. Charming will not get away this easily!" she told her gently. Kyoko nodded as she went to her room in the castle. She then pulled something out of the basket she had with her. It was a cake she'd made for her and Artie.

She then brought out some origami paper and began to fold. When she was finished, she'd made herself but then she used some more and made one of Artie.

She then put them on top of the cake.

But then the tears fell......


	4. Setting Out to Save Artie

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. Fiona and the others along with Shrek are gonna help Kyoko get Artie back from Charming only she's not so sure she can do this._**

Fiona was angry hearing what had happened to Artie while Kyoko and him were in the mountains and wanted to help her get him back. She saw sadness in her eyes as she talked to them. Shrek could see that she truly cared about Artie but was still a little unsure.

But he wouldn't let Charming hurt Artie.

"_I promise we'll save you and take care of Charming so badly that he'll never come back._

_I promise!" _he thought but Kyoko saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he was thinking about Artie.

"You... miss him, don't you?

He said you were like a brother to him." she said softly to him. He was surprised to hear that. He never knew Artie cared about him that much as a brother.

"I-I wish..... I was stronger in confidence, that way I...... could've stopped Charming but I couldn't. I froze with fear and watched as he took Artie away." she told him looking at the floor.

Fiona had heard that along with the princesses and entered the room.

"..... Don't worry Kyoko you will be strong enough to save Artie but it'll be hard. Charming won't back off easily.

Are you sure you're up for this?" the ogress told her.

Kyoko nodded sadly.

"....Yes, yes I am.. It might be hard but Artie is precious to me and I will do anything, even learn how to be strong to protect him and what he means to me." she answered.

Fiona gasped seeing magic shine in Kyoko's eyes but faded in an instant.

"_Wow what was that?_

_Maybe there's more to this girl than meets the eye." _Shrek thought.

Artie was in a cage gritting his teeth in pain from the wounds Charming had given him because he had to use force to bring him to Duloc. He then saw a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows. They seemed cold and lonely but masked the pain of their owner. They belonged to a girl in a hooded cloak.

"Hey you okay?

Are you a prisoner too?" Artie asked her as she laughed coldly from where she was.

"No I'm not!

I'm his daughter, he takes care of me.

He always has since he found me and took me in when I was a baby. He says the world hates and fear people like me so I stay hidden, unseen so nobody can see or run away or fear or hate me again." she told him.

Artie was angry but more so at Charming. He'd been filling this girl with darkness and she seemed sad and lobnely.

"But why?

You seem like a nice kid.

Why would you be hated and feared by others?" he asked her,

"If you saw what I am, you wouldn't be asking that." she replied coldly.

"Then let me see, I'm sure whatever you are, I can handle it." he said gently.

She then removed her black cloak to reveal her ogre body. As he stared at her, she didn't see hate, disgust or fear in them, just compassion in them.

"Why..... do you not scream or mock me?

Don't you fear me?" she asked him confused.

"No I'm not afraid or mocking you.

I know you won't hurt me and that you're an ogre but a kid and probably nice inside but you're just hurting and lonely inside like I used to when I was at Worchester.

Besides my cousin and her husband are ogres and they're family to me.

What's your name?

I'm Artie." he told her softly. Tears of joy were in her eyes.

"J-Jora." she answered as she put her cloak back on.

They then heard Charming's footsteps.......

Koyoko was nervous as she knew where Artie was because her magic had told her through a vision.

"Where is he?" Shrek asked her.

"D-Duloc!" she answered gulping nervously.

"Let's go!

Charming won't know what hit him!" he replied as the others agreed as they prepared to leave.....

Later Lillian watched as they left Far, Far Away to rescue Artie and stop Charming.....


	5. Keeping Secret about Herself

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. Thank you Leah for reviewing. You rock._**

Fiona noticed that Kyoko was nervous that night as they made camp. She wondered why. Shrek had gone to get firewood along with Snow. She wondered what was bugging the girl.

"I-It's nothing Fiona." she told her smiling nervously. But Fiona could see the fear in her eyes as she gazed up at the night sky.

"I-I'm nervous about going back to Duloc.

The people.... there didn't like me because I'm... different. My mother knew how hard I tried to cope with them so after Farquaad died, we moved.

I want to.... show you something but you can't tell the others, okay? They wouldn't understand." she answered her. Fiona nodded as Kyoko made sure nobody was looking and then focused as magic shone in her eyes as her ogre and fairy parts of her revealed herself.

Fiona gasped in awe.

"You look pretty!

Why hide this from others?" she asked Kyoko as she focused on concealing her true looks.

"Because others hate it.... like in Duloc. That was one of the reasons my mother and I moved." she answered shyly.

"What was the other one?" she asked softly.

"M-My father was an ogre. He fell in love with my mother and married and in a year they had me but I was born half fairy and ogre but a year ago hunters came.

They..... took my father away and a month ago, we heard he was slayed in a tournament.

It still hurts." she explained as she saw the others join them. Snow wondered why Kyoko and Fiona were so quiet.

"She's just thinking about things." Fiona answered her softly.

She saw sadness in Kyoko's eyes.

_"Poor girl._

_She's probably thinking about Artie. I guess to her, he seems like the only one who cares about her_." she thought as Kyoko looked up at the night sky.

Artie gritted his teeth as Charming beat him up.

Jora watched as he did this. She wanted to stand up and stop Charming but didn't know where to go if she went against Charming.

"I-I won't let you take over the kingdom!" Artie said as pain throbbed through his body. Charming cackled as he threw Artie into the cell.

Jora's eyes filled with hidden immense sadness at Artie.

Shrek noticed Kyoko was tossing and turning as she slept later that night. He saw Fiona look worried. She wanted to tell him about Kyoko but remembered her promise to the girl.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge her before you get to know her." Fiona told him as her eyes closed.

He nodded as he fell asleep.

The next morning they walked on after breakfast. But Snow and the other princesses noticed that Kyoko was quiter than usual and wondered what was wrong with her.

But Kyoko was wrapped up in her thoughts.....

_"I wonder if they remember me back at Duloc._

_I hope not_." she thought shivering in fear as she began to remember what had happened when she and her mother used to live in Duloc.

_Kyoko was nervous as she walked through the streets of Duloc. She was thirteen. But the other adults and kids in Duloc knew her and her mother's secret, that they were different and hated them both._

_"Freak!_

_Why bother living here?_

_They should have gotten rid of you fairy tale freak!" the kids yelled as they threw stones at her and treated her badly. _

_But it didn't help her that her father was an ogre but cared about her. He found her hiding in the forest crying._

_"What's wrong Kyoko honey?" he asked her softly._

_"The.... other kids are always mean to me because of what I am._

_Why do we live here where people hate us?" she said through tears._

_He was at a loss hearing that._

_"Don't worry honey it doesn't matter what we look like, it's what's inside our hearts that counts. " he told her. Kyoko nodded smiling as she took his hand as they walked out of the forest._

_Kyoko hoped that one day somebody would see she was like others and love her for who she is....._

"What's up with her?

Why is she quiet all the time?" Snow asked Fiona.

"She's just shy, that's all." she answered.

Artie wondered how Kyoko was doing. He remembered the fear in her eyes as Charming had left taking him. He hoped she was okay with Shrek and the others.

_"Please Kyoko be okay._

_I know we'll be together again soon_." he thought as he lay there staring into darkness.

Jora then came towards him. Her eyes glowed with magic as she used it to heal him. He was amazed by that.

"Thanks.

That was pretty cool." he answered softly.

She nodded sadly.

"Don't tell my father, okay? If he finds out I'm helping you, he'll be angry and might kick me out.

But if that happens, I have nowhere else to go." she answered sadly.

"Don't you have any family who would take you in?" Artie asked softly.

Jora shook her head.

"No I don't.

Charming said my other relatives didn't want me." she replied sadly.

Artie was angry hearing that...

He hoped his other friends would come.


	6. Needing To Hold On

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. I hope people like._**

Kyoko then got nervous as days passed and they were near Duloc. They were setting up camp at the windmill where Shrek and Fiona had spent their last night before reaching Duloc.

Fiona went with her to get firewood for the fire. She saw red rims around her eyes. She had a feeling it was about Artie.

"You okay?

You're thinking about Artie, aren't you? Don't worry we'll save him and kick Charming's butt at the same time." she reassured her.

Kyoko nodded sadly.

"Yes I am. He.... cares about me, likes me for who I am inside but I'm scared about showing him my true self.

What if he freaks?" she replied to her.

Fiona understood how she felt. She'd felt that way when she was worried about Shrek finding out her secret about her night time form but things had worked out.

"Don't worry Kyoko, he will understand.

If it's meant to be." she told her.

Kyoko smiled blushing.

"_Yeah Fiona's right._

_If Artie loves me like I think he does, then I have nothing to worry about by showing him what I truly look like." _she thought smiling broadly.

Fiona had a feeling it was something she'd just said that made her better.

Her ogre ears accidentally revealed her ogre ears at that. Shrek had seen that and was curious along with Snow.

"S-Sorry about that." Kyoko said as they retracted back into human ears.

"Hey it's okay Kyoko." Fiona told her.

But Artie was trying not to show signs of sadness or weakness in front of Charming as his guards beat him up. Jora watched them sadly and wished there was something she could do.

"You will relinquish the throne to me or...... watch your precious girl friend Kyoko be destroyed when she and your pathetic friends get here!" Charming told him as he tried to get to his feet but couldn't.

He was too weak and injured to do it. Jora waited until Charming left and helped Artie into a cage and laid him on some hay.

She knew that soon he wouldn't be able to hold out this for much longer.

But his eyes opened slowly.

"H-Hey is..... Charming gone?

I need to stop Charming before Kyoko and the others get here. I won't let Charming hurt my friends especially not Kyoko.

I care about her.

She's precious to me." he replied in pain.

"You.... love her deeply, don't you?" Jora asked him.

"Yes.

We understand each other and have been through the same pain.

I would do anything to save her, even risk my life to ensure she is safe." Artie said weakly.

Charming cackled as he heard that.

"_So I've found a way to get to him after all. He cares more about his friends and his hybrid freak of a girlfriend than himself._

_I can't wait to take care of them." _he thought smiling evilly. He would make Artie pay for taking the throne which he wanted from him and would do anything to get it, even hurt those Artie cared about to get it.

Shrek smiled as Fiona told him about Kyoko after he'd seen her ogre ears and had been curious as they ate dinner but she'd told him not to tell anybody because Kyoko wanted to do it herself when she felt more confident and comfortable to.

He saw Kyoko looking up at the night sky as the stars came out. She was thinking of Artie and hoped that they would reach Duloc soon but she was worried that she wasn't strong enough but there wasn't time.

In her heart she felt that Artie was going through a lot because of Charming and she woukldn't let him hurt Artie.

"Hey you haven't talked in a while.

Something the matter?

About Artie?" he said to her softly.

She nodded in reply. "I.... don't know if I have the strength inside to help. Last night I had a dream about it and when I was about to take care of Charming, I choked and I lost everybody who was precious to me because of my fear." she answered as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry..... you will.

Love makes those who don't feel strong inside more braver when their loved ones are in danger like Fiona and I.

I know how much you care about Artie and how you make him happy.

You two make a good couple." he reassured her gently.

She then looked away from him sadly.

He was confused.

"Was it something I said?" Shrek asked her.

"No.

It's..... just you remind me of my father.

He.... was an ogre too.

He cared about me and my mother and we were a family until.... until...... the hunters took him.

I thought he would fight them and come back but a month ago after moving to Far, Far Away, my Mom and I heard that he'd been slayed in a tournament.

Outr world was torn apart and we became a broken family.

Ever since then, I've never talked about it." she explained. Shrek's mouth was open in shock hearing that.

"I-I'm.... sorry Kyoko.

I.... had no idea." he said.

"No it's okay.

I've never told anybody how I felt about it or the sadness because of it.

I felt like I had to be strong for my mother after we got the news.

But you remind me of him so much with your eyes and your gentle heart, just like his.

I feel better telling somebody." she replied as she saw worry in his eyes.

_"Please be safe Artie until we get there._

_If anything happened, the others and I would be sad but Kyoko's heart will be hurting forever_." he thought looking up at the night sky....


	7. Preparing to Fight

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. Thanks to Leah for her awesome reviews. At least somebody likes this._**

The next day they woke up early and kept going. Shrek and the others noticed Kyoko was being a little less shy around them but she wouldn't tell the others why she was worried about going back to Duloc. Only Shrek and Fiona knew but wouldn't tell.

"I hope Artie is okay.

I wonder why.... Charming would do something as bad as that?" Kyoko said to them.

"Because he's insane Kyoko. He and his mother tried to split me and Fiona up, tried to attack and take over Far, Far Away, tried to kill both Artie and me and took Artie.

But I thought...." Shrek explained to her with worry in his deep and soulful hazel eyes.

"Thought what Shrek-kun?" Kyoko asked softly.

"I thought we'd taken care of Charming after we threw that tower on him but somebody must've brought him back.

I hope we can defeat him before we lose everything we care about deeply." he answered sadly.

Fiona and the others agreed mentally as they kept moving.

By mid morning they'd arrived at Duloc.

"_I guess it's time to save Artie and stop Charming._

_But what if it's like my dream and I can't do it?"_ Kyoko thought as they walked into the kingdom but Shrek and Fiona wore hooded cloaks so none of the villagers would be freaked by them as they moved through the kingdom.

Kyoko was nervous as she walked through the streets of Duloc, her heart filled with fear and worry but nobody seemed to notice her.

"_So far, so good."_ she thought as they kept on walking.

"Hey look!

The freak's back!" a voice said as a girl in a pink dress threw stones at Kyoko.

The half human and ogre/fairy girl was scared at that.

"H-Hello Mandy.

I haven't seen you since my mother and I moved." Kyoko replied with fear in her voice.

But Snow and the others watched as Mandy pushed Kyoko into the dirt and ran off laughing.

"You okay Kyoko?

She's so evil!" Doris said to her.

"I-I'm fine.

Let's keep going, okay?

Artie needs our help." she answered. Fiona smiled at the little bit of confidence in Kyoko's voice.

Jora then came to Artie's cell.

"W-What is it?" he asked weakly. He was badly hurt from Charming this morning and nearly couldn't move at all.

The young ogre girl felt sorry for him, having to go through this.

"Your friends..... they're in Duloc.

They're coming to save you and stop Charming. I saw it through my magic." she answered as she heard Charming call for her.

The girl wondered what he wanted but Charming put a spell on her that would make her fight Kyoko and the others when they came to save Artie.

"_This'll be fun!"_ he thought.

Shrek tensed up as Kyoko led them to the castle that had belonged to that control freak Farquaad but it had been fixed up. That was where Charming was hiding.

"You sure you wanna join the fight?

It could get ugly in there." Cinderella told Kyoko.

"No I want to.

Besides I know Artie hasn't given up because he's in Charming's clutches.

I'll save him even if I have to risk my life to do so!" she replied. Fire blazed in her gentle eyes which surprised everybody.

Fiona understood as they snuck into the castle so they would have the element of surprise. But Kyoko heard Artie and ran to his cell. She was shocked to see how Charming had hurt him but was also angry.

"Kyoko..... I knew you..... would come.

I-I love you.

I always have." he told her softly as she opened the cage using magic. He was surprised by that as she picked him up gently so she wouldn't hurt him more.

But she heard laughter in the throne room as Charming had found the others but somebody was with him.

It was Jora.

"You're going to pay Charming for what you've done to Artie!" Shrek yelled as the others took fighting stances.

"I don't mind.

I just want revenge for what you and the others did to me." the prince said angrily, his face darkening......


	8. Strength From Within

**When You Love Somebody**

Artie was worried as he lay on the floor as he saw Charming begin to fight his friends especially Shrek. He hoped that they could stop him before it was too late. But Kyoko wondered who the girl in the black cloak was. She had a feeling she knew her.

"Hello sister remember me Jora? Of course you don't. You along with our parents didn't want me so you abandoned me but it's okay. If it wasn't for you, Charming and I wouldn't have met but soon it won't matter once you and your friends are taken care of!" she repiled lunging at Kyoko.

Pain throbbed through her heart as she felt something grow within her.

"_What is this feeling?_

_It's so powerful, like nothing I've felt before. I promise I won't let her or Charming hurt those I care about especially Artie." _she thought as magic glowed in her eyes as she revealed herself.

Artie gasped in awe as he saw what his girl friend looked like.

"You're amazing!

Why did.... you hide it?" Artie asked weakly as Kyoko pinned Jora to a wall through magic.

"I'll tell you later once we stop Charming, okay?" she replied as she saw that it wasn't Jora's fault she was doing this.

"What're you waiting for?

Go on!" Jora yelled angrily.

"No I won't hurt you.

But I will do this." Kyoko replied as her magic hit her gently breaking Charming's spell on her.

"W-Who're you?

We look the same." Jora told her.

"I'll explain later. Right now I've got to help my friends." Kyoko answered disappearing.

Charming cackled as Shrek began to weaken.

Fiona and the others had taken care of the guards and had wanted to help him but he'd told them he would do this alone.

"Give up! Even you know you can't win!" Charming yelled in anger but Shrek wasn't listening.

"N-Never!

All you care about is yourself Charming. You never understood love and what it can do if you believe in it.

That's why I can always beat you, because my love for my family and friends are strong and I will do anything to protect them.

That Charming is true strength.." he explained to him smiling weakly.

Like Artie he was greatly injured but he wasn't letting that stop him.

But then as Charming was about to send a powerful blast, somebody stopped it.

He gasped as he saw who it was.

It was Kyoko.

"I don't think so Charming." she yelled defiantly.

He cackled seeing Artie.

"Say goodbye to him!" Charming said as he shot a powerful blast of magic out as Artie had gotten to his feet and hit him in the chest.

Kyoko then felt anger bubble as her magic somehow grew stronger.

"I won't let you hurt anybody else Charming!" she yelled as a powerful blast of magic shot out of her and hit him. Shrek and the others heard Charming scream as he was taken care of.

"Nice work kid." Shrek said but she was already at Artie's side.

"_There's only one way to save him." _she thought as she used some of her blood to draw a wistful heart on Artie's head.

"What're you doing?" Fiona asked her as Kyoko chanted confidently. She knew she was healing Artie by doing this. They watched as magic surrounded them both. Kyoko was using her most powerful magic, Love to heal the one who was precious to her.

Shrek gasped in awe along with the others as the magic faded and saw that Artie had changed.

He now had deep blue dragon eara, claws on his hands instead of nails, powerful wings on his back and could now breathe fire.

"W-What happened to him?" Shrek asked her curiously.

"To save him, I had to make him a hybrid by fusing human and dragon blood together. He is now half human and dragon. Don't worry, he'll be able to conceal his dragon side by magic so he'll look normal to everybody else like I do." she answered weakly as she retracted her ogre and fairy features. Fiona watched as Kyoko lay beside Artie. He was asleep because he was healing from his many wounds but she knew she'd done something right for once.

Shrek and the others watched as they returned to Far, Far Away.

Snow noticed that Fiona was very quiet that night after they'd returned to Far, Far Away but understood. Today had been a long one for everybody especially Kyoko. She was in the infirmary asleep while healing from her wounds but inside Artie's heart, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He knew that they were meant to be after that and that she would be the perfect Queen for him.....


	9. Wedding Nerves

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more. Artie loves Kyoko so much, he wants to marry her but he can't find the right words to say how he feels. I hope he can do this. This was inspired after listening to the song When Words Fail from Shrek the Musical on Youtube. I hope you like. _**

Artie woke up the next morning as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He was worried about Kyoko. He had her on his mind since they'd met. He didn't know that he was half human and dragon yet but soon will. He then walked to the infirmary slowly because his body still hurt from what Charming had done to him but Kyoko's magic had been healing him faster.

Lillian was worried about Artie but relaxed when Fiona explained to her what had happened. Artie then walked into the infirmary. His heart was beating faster than before like somebody was trying to attack him.

"....Kyoko I need to talk to you." he said softly as he held a small box in his hand.

Her eyes opened slowly but blushed seeing him there.

"I..... was wondering..... umm..... we're so perfect for each other that I wanted to ask.... will you marry me and become Queen?" Artie asked nervous.

"Yes I will!" Kyoko answered hugging him.

Artie smiled as they kissed but was worried in case he hurt her with his dragon teeth.

"Can I ask something else?

How do I hide the dragon side of me?" he asked after she'd put the wedding ring on.

"You have to focus on concealing, hiding them. I know it's a little hard but I know you can do it." she answered softly.

Suddenly magic shone in Artie's emerald eyes as his dragon features retracted into him. He was amazed at that.

"Cool!" he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"You will be able to use the magic within you to reveal them at will but you need to learn how to control your fire breathing." she replied smiling at him.

"You mean I can breathe fire and fly now I'm half dragon?" he asked her.

"Yes but it's not as easy as it looks.

But I'll help you okay?" she answered as she closed her eyes. She was still healing from the battle. She never knew her dream would come true.

She hoped that she would rule Far, Far Away well.

But Artie was busy planning the wedding along with Shrek and the others. It would take place in a few weeks.

Fiona could tell he was excited about this.

"_I've never seen Artie like this. Kyoko just brings out the best in him._

_I know they'll be very happy together. _

_But I wonder...."_ she thought as Artie was eating pancakes. He hoped that the kingdom would accept Kyoko as their queen but smiled. He knew she made him happy.

Merlin was helping with the arrangements for the wedding. He was excited about the wedding. He'd never been involved in one before.

"I know it's exciting.

I nearly got over excited at the news." the wizard told them. Lillian agreed with him. It made her remember when she and Harold had gotten married. Tears of joy were in her eyes.

"You okay Mom?" Fiona told her.

"Yes I'm fine.

It's just there hasn't been a wedding in this castle since the day Harold and I got married." she answered her.

Fiona then saw her go with Raul. He was working on Kyoko's wedding dress at the moment. He was a little stressed but happy to.

Shrek was with Artie outside in the royal garden.

They were talking about the wedding.

He noticed Artie was a little nervous but sort of understood. "It's not that. It's just I love her with all my heart but I'm worried about how the kingdom will accept Kyoko because she's half human as well as fairy and ogre. I know most of the kingdom have accepted those who are different but some people are still ignorant.

I know she's only a little confident but they will destroy it." he said sadly to him.

Shrek agreed with him.

"Yeah but we will always love her as she is." he told him.

"Yeah.

You're pretty smart.

No wonder I made you the best man." he replied to him.

Kyoko wondered how Artie was doing. She was dressed in a night dress as she walked out of her room and went downstairs. She then entered the dining room.

Artie smiled seeing her as he hugged her.

"You okay?

I see somebody got a good night's sleep." he told her.

She nodded in reply.

"What's going on here?" she asked him.

"Nothing much. Just planning the wedding of the century." Artie answered her. Kyoko smiled as they kissed.

A few weeks passed and the day of the wedding had arrived but Artie was very nervous as he woke up. He then got dressed and went downstairs.

Lillian smiled seeing him as she ate breakfast. She knew he was nervous about this.

"Don't worry Artie you'll be fine.

I know you and Kyoko love each other like Shrek and Fiona." she answered.

He then calmed down at that.

"_Yeah she's right._

_Kyoko and I are in true love like Shrek and Fiona._

_It's just nerves."_ he thought as he ate pancakes. He was nervous as Fiona came in.

"So you ready for the wedding?

It's okay to be nervous." she said to him. Artie nodded as the nerves grew but then as Kyoko walked in. Suddenly the fear vanished and happiness filled his heart.

"Yeah let's do it." Artie said smiling.....


	10. Getting Ready for the Honeymoon

**When You Love Somebody**

**_A/N Here's more!_**

It was later that night and the wedding reception was in full swing. It was being held in the ball room in the castle. People were dancing, eating, drinking and having a good time. Artie smiled blushing as he and Kyoko danced together for the first time as husband and wife. Fiona smiled.

"They look so cute together." she said as she and Shrek danced as well.

"Yeah but I have some news." he told her. Fiona hoped it wasn't bad news. He then heard Artie tinkle a soiin against his goblet to usher silence.

"Kyoko and I would like to thank you for coming and in a few days we're leaving for Japan for our honeymoon along with a few friends. We hope the kingdom will flourish under my and Kyoko's reign." he said.

"Was that the news you were going to tell me?" she asked him.

"Yeah that was it. Artie wanted you, me and Merlin to come with us but I might bring Snowgre.

It might cheer him up..... after not getting into college." Shrek answered.

She understood.

"Good idea honey. He has been moody since he got that rejection letter from Princeton." she answered him.

"When are we leaving?" Donkey asked excited.

"Umm.... Donkey you're not coming with us on this trip. Besides we need you and Puss to stay and look after the triplets.

We're leaving in a few days." Shrek told him.

"Oh.... okay then." Donkey replied sadly walking off.

"He'll get over it." he said as Puss was running after the triplets.

"I'm on it." Shrek said as he kissed Fiona and ran up the stairs.....

The next few days were spent getting ready for going to Tokyo in Japan and packing suit cases and informing Puss and Donkey on stuff before they left.

They then heard the carriage outside.

"Hey guys the carriage's here!" Snowgre told them softly as he was reading manga. He was already packed.

"Alright we're going now.

Be good for Uncle Puss and Donkey, okay?

Don't give them a hard time." Shrek told the triplets.

They nodded in reply.

"Don't worry Senor we'll take good care of your kids!" Puss told them as the carriage set off for the airport.......


	11. Somebody Like Him

**When You Love Somebody**

Snowgre sighed as he was on the plane listening to music while doing homework. He had applied for a lot of colleges because he was graduating soon and the latest rejection letter had crushed him. He'd applied to a college for music because he was an amazing singer and guitarist but the college had rejected him because he was an ogre.

"_Just like all the others. They hate my guts. Maybe I should enjoy going to Tokyo. I've always wanted to go to Japan since it's the capital of manga._

_Maybe I can go get some new Naruto stuff." _the teen thought.

He was sixteen, had white fur over his body with blue skin and emerald eyes. He was very quiet sometimes and depressed.

Searching for college hadn't made things easier.

He was sitting on his own in the plane while Shrek and the others were in first class. He didn't care or pretended not to.

He managed to finish his homework and decided to take a nap.

Getting up that early had made him sleepy.

Artie watched as Kyoko was drinking wine while putting her feet up while Fiona was reading but Shrek was asleep.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because he was worried about the triplets and being away from them for a while but Fiona had told him things would be fine.

Merlin was meditating and focusing on his inner chi/chakra.

"I'm so excited about our honeymoon, aren't you?" Kyoko said as they kissed.

"Oh yeah and I love that the guys came along with us." he answered as they held hands on the arm rests.

A few hours later the plane landed at Osaka International.

"Alright we're here!" Merlin said as Shrek woke up.

He saw that Snowgre still was a little sad.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Japan has girls and the geishas obey the men." he said trying to get Snowgre to smile but it didn't.

"Give him time honey." Fiona said as they went into a taxi that took them to Tokyo .... When they got to the hotel and checked in, they went to their rooms but Snowgre heard the door to Shrek and Fiona's room smash because it was made out of paper.

"Dude you're supposed to slide it open, not crash through it." Snowgre said darkly going into his room and sliding the door over.

He then got dressed in his favourite kimono, put his goggles on his furry head along with his Naruto gloves.

"All right now I'm ready." he told himself leaving while the others were settling in.

He was amazed by the hugeness of Tokyo as he walked through the streets and came to a dojo style place. In it were geishas performing tea ceremonies but one of them looked depressed like him.

"Kiko!

What is so amusing outside the window?" one of the other geisha girls asked her.

"None of your business airheads." Kiko replied darkly. She wore a black geisha dress with black eye liner, white facial make up and blue lipstick along with black cherry bloosoms in her long black hair.

Snowgre smiled seeing her sneak out of there.

"Hey you!" she said as he turned around.

"Yeah what do you want? I saw you in there handling those airheaded geishas. It must be boring in there huh?

I'm Snowgre.

Who're you?" he told her.

"I'm Kiko. I like you Snowgre.

Just let me change, okay?

I hate being in those clothes!" she replied.

"Sure go get changed if you feel more comfortable but I sort of like you in these.

Sorry.

Just my opinion." Snowgre told her.

"No it's cool.

I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" she said carrying a bag into a changing room with her.....

When Kiko came out, she was wearing a black hooded top with a dragon on it, green cargo pants, sandals, a Leaf Village head band on her head as her long dark hair hung around messily.

"Wow so this is the real you huh?

You.... look awesome!" he commented.

"Thank you.

You're very sweet for an ogre.

I know a place where we can relax." Kiko said taking his blue skinned hand.

Shrek was worried as he realised Snowgre wasn't in his room but seemed happy.

"He'll be fine.

Maybe he's making new friends as we speak." Fiona reassured him.

"Yeah that's true." Shrek replied.

"Cannonball!" Snowgre yelled as he dove into the hot springs and sighed in the warmness. Kiko was already there and splashing him.

"Oh yeah this is fun!" he said to her. Kiko smiled at that but was nervous as she realised she was late for dinner. He watched as she dried herself and got dressed.

"Where're you going?

We were just having fun." he said to her.

"I know but I have to go.

If I'm late for dinner, my father won't be happy.

I'll see you tomorrow, okay Snowgre?" she told him.

"Sure." he replied seeing her go.

He then realised he should be heading back to the hotel. Shrek and the others were relieved when he showed up for dinner at the hotel.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Artie asked him.

"Just exploring you know?" Snowgre answered as they ate but he couldn't stop thinking about Kiko.

"_Maybe I can meet her again...."_ he thought eating ramen.....


	12. Feelings

**When You Love Somebody**

Kiko was thinking about Snowgre as she changed back into her geisha gear. She liked his personality. It was like hers, fiery but shy. She sighed as she entered her family home. Her other geisha friends wondered where she'd been as she sat at the table.

"It's none of your business losers. I just needed to get away from this depressing place for a while." she said as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat ramen. She hid a secret within her heart. She didn't want to be a geisha, all pretty.

She wanted to be a performer and be in kabuki plays or in musicals but wasn't confident enough to tell anybody.

Meanwhile Shrek noticed that Snowgre was very quiet as they were going out .

"You sure you don't want to come with us? We're going to have fun." he said trying to get Snowgre to come with them.

"No thanks.

I have something on my mind." he answered softly with his goggles over his emerald eyes. Shrek knew it was something serious because Snowgre only did that when when he was upset or worried.

The others could go on without him because he could catch up.

"Okay honey we'll see you in a little bit." Fiona said kissing him on the cheek.

"So what's on your mind?

Is it to do with college?" Shrek asked him.

The ogre teen nodded his head sadly.

"No it's..... Love." he answered softly. Shrek's eyes were wide in awe but surprised.

"You've met somebody and fallen in love here haven't you?" he asked him. Snowgre nodded shyly. "Yes I have. Her name is Kiko and she's.... geisha working in a tea house not far from here but she doesn't want to be one. We have tghe same personality and like the same things only she's a human and I'm..... an ogre.

I know we enjoy being together and she makes me feel warm inside but good feelings like when I'm performing one of my songs with Dark Thunder. But could love work for us or are we doomed?" the teen explained.

Shrek understood how Snowgre felt.

He'd felt the same way with Fiona, that he wanted the feelings to last but knew love might be doomed for them but it worked out just fine.

"....Snowg go for it.

She makes you happy, wanted and loved right?" he asked him.

"Yes she does but if her father ever found out or the other geishas found out, there would be problems." he answered.

"Then go for it. I was like that too with Fiona but taking the chance is better than not at all. Maybe you should let her know how you feel." he replied to him.

"Yeah you're right!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere.

Thanks man." he said leaving his room.

"Anytrime Snowg.

I'll see you later, okay?" he told Snowgre as he saw him leave.....

Kiko then found him in the forest near black cherry blossoms. He seemed quiet as she sat beside him.

"....You okay?" she asked softly to him. He nodded in reply. Sometimes he was nervous around girls.

"Yeah.... just thinking." he answered as she'd removed the geisha clothes and make up but still wore the cherry blossoms in her hair.

"I-I want to ask you something.

There's a banquet coming up and I need a date.

I..... was..... wondering if you'd like to go." Kiko told him, her eyes full of hope and yearning for him in her heart.

_"Wow a date!_

_Nobody has ever asked me to go out with them. Maybe this will be my chance to tell her how I feel_." he thought.

"Yes I'll come." he told her as they lay there in the forest as they stared up into the moon lit sky with the stars already in it.

Later around midnight, Shrek walked into Snowgre's room finding the teen asleep with a smile on his face.#

_"I guess things went well_." he thought leaving......


	13. Getting Ready

**When You Love Somebody**

The next morning Snowgre seemed to be in a good mood. The others wondered why but Shrek knew why. He'd heard from Snowgre that he loved Kiko. He smiled as he ate breakfast. He hoped that Kiko would like him as he was. Later Fiona saw him while shopping. He was looking for new clothes.

"What's he doing?" she asked Shrek.

"He must be going to a party or a date." he replied to her.

Merlin smiled seeing Snowgre trying on samurai armour and wondered why.

He then walked out of there carrying a bag. He was nervous as he met them for lunch. Artie smiled as Snowgre ate sushi.

But he was worried about Kyoko. He knew she was born in Japan and she loved being here.

He was worried about her wanting to stay and live in Japan instead of Far, Far Away.

"I don't think she will.

You guys care about each other too much to live in two different parts of the world.

She is the yin to your yang." Merlin answered eating organic squid.

Artie relaxed a little at his words but still wasn't sure.

"_There's no way she'd want to, would she?" _he thought as they kept shopping.

Snowgre found Kiko in a music store playing a guitar and singing in Japanese.

His breath was taken away by her talent.

"Snowgre-san you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah.... I'm good.

I never knew you could play the guitar or sing but it's cool." he answered her.

She smiled warmly at him.

"I hide it from my father, my boss at the tea house and my snobbish geisha friends. But I don't want to be a geisha and serve somebody all my life.

I want to be a performer but I know it'll bring dishonour to my family." she answered as they left holding hands.

Shrek smiled seeing them together.

"_That must be the girl he likes so much._

_I hope he'll be okay."_ he thought seeing Snowgre with her playing video games until five o clock.

"I have to go.

I need to get ready for the banquet. I'll pick you up at your hotel room later, okay?" she told him.

"Oh yeah.

It should rock." he told her as she left.

Fiona noticed that Snowgre was taking a shower as he was getting ready for his date with Kiko. She was amazed by this but understood as Shrek explained to her what was going on.

"Wow that's sweet." she said to him.

Snowgre was listening to Naruto music as he got dressed in a fresh kimono with a straw hat.

He hoped Kiko's friends would like him....

"_What if they don't like me? Maybe I can help Kiko be who she wants to be."_ he thought as he put a mask over his face so nobody would be freaked out by his appearance so Kiko wouldn't be nervous. Merlin saw him begin to tense up as he heard Fiona open her and Shrek's hotel room. The door had been fixed after a few days.

A geisha was standing outside the door. Fiona gasped as she looked at her.

"Hey is Snowgre here?" Kiko asked her nervously.

She was a little shy around new people.

"Why don't you come in? Snowgre will be ready in a few minutes." she told her.

".....Okay.

I-I'm Kiko." she said softly to her.

"That's a nice name.

I'm Fiona." she said smiling.

Shrek gasped at Kiko's beauty.

Snowgre was nervous as he heard his hotel door slide open as somebody came in. It was Shrek.

"Hey Snowg you okay? Your girl friend is really pretty. She's with Fiona." he told him. Snowgre's stomach was twisting in knots with nerves.

"Why're you nervous?

Don't you want to be with her?

I thought you liked her." he told him.

"Yeah I do.

It's just I don't wanna get Kiko in trouble. Her friends and father don't know about me." Snowgre told him. He understood how his cousin felt like when he was at Far, Far Away for the first time and meeting Fiona's parents for the first time.

"Don't worry Snowg you'll be okay.

I know how you feel.. I feel the way you do when I first met Fiona's parents. My stomach was in knots and trying to make a good impression but you just have to be yourself and you'll be fine." he reassured him.

Snowgre smiled nervously as he heard that.

He then dressed in samurai armour as well.

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." he said as he walked out of the room following his cousin. He was ib awe seeing Kiko but she seemed depressed.

"Hey Snowgre-kun ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah let's go." he told her. She saw worry in his eyes as they left the hotel. "Don't worry Snowgre. You'll make a great first impression on my friends and family." she reassured him.

"Yeah but if I make a mistake, it'll look bad on you.

I don't want to get you in trouble." he whispered softly as they got closer to Kiko's house where the party was being held.

"You won't.

Besides I don't care about being a geisha.

That's my father's dream." Kiko told him. He smiled hearing that remembering eariler today in the mall.

He then put his mask on his blue skinned face.

Meanwhile Merlin was with Kyoko. Ever since a few days ago, she'd been throwing up in the morning and eating a lot of sweet dumplings and rice cakes. She had a feeling but wanted Merlin to check just to be sure.

He gasped as he put a hand to her stomach.

Through his magic, he could tell a new life was growing in her.

"What's wrong?

Am I sick?" she asked worriedly.

"No you're not. You're pregnant.

Should I tell Artie the good news?" he asked her.

"No not yet.

I'll tell him soon." she answered softly. He understood but saw her leave the room.

Right now she needed to talk to somebody.

Fiona wondered what Kyoko wanted to talk to her about.....


	14. Leaving The Old Life Behind

**When You Love Somebody**

"What's wrong Kyoko? Why're you sad?" Fiona asked her as they were in the bar. "I need to tell you something. Just don't tell Artie about it yet." Kyoko answered her softly. She then drank wine.

"What is it?" Fiona asked her.

"...It's because I'm pregnant. Merlin told me. That's why I've been moody, throwing up and having odd cravings. But I'm scared about having a child." Kyoko told her.

"But why? Having a child is great along with being a mother.

I should know." Fiona told her. Kyoko nodded as she drank. "It's because I'm afraid of it being a hybrid like me and Artie. I can't let it be treated like a freak because it's different." she confessed.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Fiona reassured her.

"Yeah you're right." Kyoko answered.

Snowgre was relaxing outside in Kiko's garden surrounded by beauitful flowers.

"_So far, so good. I hope Kiko's father and friends don't discover I'm an ogre. I don't want her to get into trouble."_ he thought as he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps.

"Hey Snowgre.

I see you were having a good time. I know it was hard to be yourself around my family and friends but it's okay.

It's sweet that you wanted to come with me tonight. Without you here, the party would be boring as usual." Kiko told him. Snowgre blushed.

"I-It's no problem Kiko. I know how family things can get." he replied as she sat beside him on the grass but was unaware one of her geisha friends were watching especially as Snowgre took off the mask he'd been wearing revealing his blue skinned and furry face. He then felt lips touch his.

They belonged to Kiko.

"_I can't .... believe she kissed me._

_No girl has ever dared to kiss these ogre lips._

_Maybe it was meant to be after all."_ he thought as his eyes opened.

"....I knew it was true love only...." Kiko replied softly.

"Only that soon you'll leave with your friends and I...... wanna go with you." she replied.

A smile crossed Snowgre's face.

"Oh yeah.

I'll help you." he told her as they kissed.

Artie, Merlin and Shrek were watching a samurai battle. To them it was cool. But Shrek noticed Artie seemed down somehow but wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing.

Just Kyoko has been a little moody, eating a lot.

I wonder why." he answered softly.

Merlin smiled at this. He knew why Kyoko was moody and acting weird but didn't want to say. He knew that Artie would make a good father but knew he'd be a little scared.

Shrek then heard Artie growl in Dragonese.

He'd been able to talk in dragon tongue since he became half human and dragon but only Kyoko could understand him when he talked in that.

Later that night Snowgre was lying in bed awake. He was thinking about Kiko but wondered how he was going to help her leave with him and the others. He knew he loved her with all his heart and would do anything to help her. But he wasn't sure how.

Kiko then saw her friend Yoshi stop her before she went to get changed into pyjamas. "What's up with you?

You've been acting strange ever since.... the party ended." she said not seeing the dark look in his eyes.

"I saw you kiss that ogre boy.

Does your father know?" he asked her.

Kiko wondered how he knew this. But she had a feeling he'd seen them in the garden. "So what? I can be in love with anybody I want. I'm not a geisha and I don't want to be!" she screamed.

Yoshi gasped along with her father.

"Is this true Kiko?

You don't want to be a geisha?" her father said sternly to her.

The look in his eyes scared her but stayed strong.

"No I don't! I'm not cut out to spend the rest of my life cleaning or cooking after somebody else! I've only been doing it to please you ever since Mom died." she said preparing to leave.

"If you leave, you can never come back and I will disown you." he told her. Kiko sighed as she went into her room and thought as she put things into a back pack and dressed in warm clothes.

As soon as her father was asleep, she left the house. She felt happy and free as she went to the hotel where Snowgre and his friends were staying while in Japan.

"W-What're you doing here?" Snowgre asked surprised as he slid open his hotel room door and let her in.

She explained everything to him and he smiled broadly.

"Of course you can stay and..... we can elope back to Duloc when we leave. Shrek won't mind.

Leave everything to me." he said softly as they both climbed into bed as he wrapped his furry arms around her waist.

Artie then noticed that Kyoko's stomach was bloated and bigger than normal.

"You okay?" he asked her but she then put his hand on her stomach as he felt something kick against it. It was a baby.

Artie gasped in shock but fainted......


	15. Worried About Being a Father

**When You Love Somebody**

Artie's eyes opened slowly as he heard the others talking. He was in shock and his face drained of colour. Shrek understood how Artie was feeling as he helped him up. He knew this kind of news was a little hard to take. He then watched as Artie took a deep breath.

"You okay? You look terrible!" he said to him.

"I'll be fine. I just..... need a little time to get used to it." he said softly as he went for some fresh air. He was fazed by Kyoko's news.

"You sure you're okay?" he heard somebody say. It was Shrek. He was worried for Artie since he knew how the shock of being a father felt.

"Don't worry Artie, you'll be a great father.

I know you will." he reassured him.

"Yeah.... I.... guess but how can I be a good father when my father wasn't and abandoned me at Worchester.

What if I end up like him?" Artie asked softly.

"You won't. I thought the same but having kids changes you for the better. I know it seems scary but it'll be fun. Trust me." he reassured him as they went to the bar..... But Kiko was a little nervous about moving to Duloc because she'd lived in Japan all her life since she'd been born.

"Don't worry you'll love it there." Snowgre reassured her as she kissed him.

But Kyoko had trouble sleeping that night as she felt pains in her stomach.

Fiona wondered what was wrong as she entered Artie and Kyoko's room. "What's wrong Kyoko? Was it something you ate?" the ogress asked her. She pointed to her bloated stomach.

"I think the baby's coming.

Where's Artie?" she said softly.

"I'll go get Merlin, okay?

Wait here." Fiona told her as she left the room. Merlin then came in with Fiona. He was amazed that Kyoko was giving birth to her and Artie's child.

"I have to get her to Far, Far Away, okay?" Merlin said as he and Kyoko vanished in a haze of magic. Fiona then went to find Artie and Shrek at the bar.

They were drunk and Artie was growling in Dragonese.

"What's.... going.... on?" Shrek asked groggily. He'd been drinking rum while Artie had been drinking beer.

"Kyoko's having her and Artie's baby. Merlin took her back to Far, Far Away through magic." she told him. Artie got nervous.

"Maybe we should go back home to Far, Far Away." Artie replied after throwing up.

"Don't worry, we'll be going home in a few days." Fiona told them. Shrek was excited hearing that.

Snowgre was nervous as he and Kiko were drinking suki tea in the morning.

"_Maybe we should get married since we are in true love._

_I guess it could happen."_ he thought as they kissed.

Merlin smiled hearing the baby cry as he handed it to Kyoko in a blanket.

"It's a girl." he told her. But Kyoko was surprised to see it wasn't a hybrid but a dragon with dark blue scales with Artie's green eyes.

"Aww she's cute.

What're you going to name her?" the wizard asked her.

"I think I'll call her Yokira." Kyoko told him. She couldn't wait to tell Artie about their child but was worried about the kingdom not accepting her when she was older......


	16. Nervous About Leaving

**When You Love Somebody**

Artie couldn't sleep later that night because his head was full of thoughts about Kyoko and their child. He wondered if the child was a boy or a girl, if it was a hybrid or not along with other things. He tossed and turned that night in bed. He opened his eyes as he lay there in the quiet of the night.

"_Don't worry Artie I'm sure Kyoko is fine back in Far, Far Away. Whatever the baby is doesn't matter. You'll love it no matter what it is._

_Sleep Artie._

_You need your rest." _his heart told him. A smile crossed his face at that. He'd always dreamed that somebody would love him and begin a family with him and now it was coming true.

"_I guess I'll find out about the baby when we get back." _he thought closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Shrek was nervous because he missed the triplets and wondered how they were doing with Puss and Donkey back home at the swamp. Suddenly his Swampberry cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said softly because Fiona was asleep.

"_Daddy it's Spam._

_We miss you and Mommy._

_Uncle Puss and Donkey are okay but we always have more fun with you and Mommy._

_When are you coming home?_

_Aunt Kyoko had a baby._

_Does Uncle Artie know?" _the bald five year old ogre said from the swamp in Duloc.

Shrek laughed at Spam's cuteness.

"We miss you too. Yes Uncle Artie knows but it's sort of a surprise when he comes back.

We'll be back in a few days, okay?

I love you." he said hanging up the cell phone and turning it off and put it on the bed side table. Tears were in his hazel eyes hearing that his children missed him and Fiona.

"Honey.... you okay?" Fiona asked sleepily beside him.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." he answered softly masking the sadness in his voice. She could tell he missed the triplets because she'd heard the phone call while she was asleep. She wrapped her arms around him to make him feel better.

"Thanks honey." he yawned as his eyes closed......

Fiona was surprised to see Kiko join them for breakfast. Snowgre was nervous because he hadn't told them that Kiko was coming back with them but he planned to before they left.

"I thought it would be a good idea." she said softly hiding the sadness in her voice so the others didn't notice.

"_I don't blame her for being this sad. Her father kicked her out of her family because she's in love, true love with me. If we have kids, there's no way I'll do that because they're in true love."_ he thought eating pancakes quietly.

".... Snowg you okay?

You're normally not this quiet." Shrek said drinking coffee and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Snowgre knew if he told him about Kiko, he wouldn't mind.

"Umm..... Shrek.... can we talk in private?

I wanna talk about Kiko.

It's something I want to tell the others but you first." Snowgre said nervously.

"Sure Snowg let's go somewhere quiet." he replied as they walked off.

Fiona wondered where they were going and what they were going to talk about.......

"I think that's great that you want her to live with you and she's coming back with you to Duloc. I know you guys have something special like Fiona and me.

I think the others would agree." Shrek told him. Snowgre blushed hearing his cousin say that.

"I-I thought you'd be mad." he replied sadly.

Kiko saw Snowgre back to his playful, happy self. She had a feeling he'd told Shrek about her moving to Duloc with them.

"I guess it went well huh?" she asked as they were relaxing in the hot springs together while the others were getting dressed and ready for whatever they were doing today.

"Yeah they are.

Besides Shrek's going to tell them later before dinner.

Besides soon we'll be leaving in a few days." Snowgre reassured her as they kissed.

Artie smiled as he got up. The others had gone without him because he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He got up and had breakfast as he sat at the table lost in his own thoughts especially about Kyoko.

_"I hope she's okay back home along with the baby_." he thought sadly eating.

Shrek smiled seeing the reactions of the others as he told them what Snowgre had told him eariler. Fiona was happy for them. She hoped the triplets were okay.....

That night Kiko smiled as she lay in Snowgre's embrace in bed. She felt strongly for him as well as him.

She felt free to be herself but was afraid in case the people of Duloc wouldn't like her or think it was strange.

"No you'll be okay. Besides they'll get used to you." he told her as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Long Lost Twin Brother

**When You Love Somebody**

Snowgre was yawning the next morning after having a strange dream. Kiko wondered what it was about but he wouldn't say. He decided to go take a walk in the forest to calm down. He smiled as the forest air seemed to calm him down but he felt somebody near him.

".....Snowgre?" he heard a soft voice say that made the teen turn around. It was the voice from his dream but he'd woken up before he'd found out who it belonged to.

He gasped.

Standing in front of him was an ogre kid who looked like him with snow white fur and green eyes.

Snowgre backed away slowly.

"W-Who're you and why do you look like me?" he asked the kid scared.

"It's okay Snowgre-san. I'll explain everything. My name is Kero and well...... I'm your twin brother. I know it's hard to believe but hear me out, okay?

Our mother had us but couldn't take care of both of us so she chose to keep you but sent me to a family to look after me. They loved me but then hunters took them away so I was sent to an orphange but I couldn't make friends with the other kids or adopted.

So I ran away and have been living in the forest ever since." he explained.

Snowgre was shocked hearing this but wasn't sure.

"_I don't know......_

_He could be telling the truth but maybe I should ask Shrek about it."_ he thought as he felt that weird feeling he'd had throughout his life, like somebody was calling to him.

But it grew stronger as he looked at Kero.

"So you're the one that calls to me a lot?" he said as his furry trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

"Yes.

I know you think I'm lying but I'm not. Your birth mark is on your neck. It's the kanji for love while mine is on my hand.

It means hope." Kero answered him. Snowgre gasped knowing it was true.

"You're coming with me back to the hotel now!" Snowgre demanded as Kero followed him out of the forest and back to the hotel. Shrek and the others were playing volleyball in the hot springs but Shrek stopped seeing Kero.

"Uncle Shrek!

It's been so long!" Kero said as he hugged him after he dried off.

"It's good to see you too.

I..... hoped this wouldn't happen but I guess it would have some day.

Kero is your twin brother. You're fraternal twins which means you look the same but different in personality and heart. I was going to tell you but your Mom wanted nobody to know.

I know this is hard to take but he is your brother. Kero could come back to Duloc with us if he wants in a few days if he wants to.

It's his choice." Shrek explained to them.

Kiko saw sadness in Snowgre's eyes as he was with her in the arcade. He hadn't told her or anybody else about Kero because he didn't feel very happy about it.

Fiona had found out and was with Kero.

She was helping him adjust to being part of the family.

"Fiona-san is Snowgre mad at me because we're together again?

All my life in the orphange when I wasn't adopted, I had this feeling my family were out here somewhere calling to me and now I've found him again." he explained sadly. She understood as she hugged him.

Kyoko was laughing as Yokira growled happily in baby dragon talk in the castle. Lillian was happy that there were more family in the castle besides Artie. They made her feel happy when she got depressed about Harold not being with her.

She loved Yokira and helping Koyko with her but was sad inside. She wished she and Harold could have another child but it was too late now....


End file.
